This invention relates to a card game, and more particularly, to a card game for teaching the rules of golf.
Card games for playing the game of golf are known and, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,982, simulate the game of golf. In this patent, a game comprising a deck of 52 cards and a score card are disclosed. Eight cards have the numeral zero, eight cards have the numeral ten and four cards each have a numeral from one to nine. The game is played with each player being dealt four cards two up and two down. When a player "putts," the hand having the lowest score wins the hole. Play continues until nine holes are played. The score is determined by the total points in a player's hand for each hole.
Other golf simulating games are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,289,315, 2,569,701, 4,546,982, 1,597,457 and 1,143,595. Other patents disclose educational games such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,149 which discloses a deck of 52 cards including questions and answers arranged in sets of answers and questions of different levels of skill. Cards have different values corresponding to the level of skill. The higher the skill the greater the number of questions on a card.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,326 illustrates flash cards for teaching and practicing blackjack. Each flash card has two playing situations presented in different sections on its front side in opposing orientations and at opposing card ends. The recommended action for a player to take when presented with each situation is printed in similar sections on the back of each flash card. Identifiers appear on each side of the cards to indicate a group of cards to which a card belongs, and the sequence of the card within that group.
The present inventors recognize a need for a card game for teaching the rules of golf that is both enjoyable and educational.